Couples United
by Starberryy
Summary: Loosely- connected One-shots featuring all the avengers couples; T/P, T/J, C/N, S/OC, B/B. Includes dates, Games, Drama, and just random fun events.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples United, Chapter 1, Jane**

* * *

The avengers all sat in the living room of the recently renovated Avengers tower. The upper floors we're the living quarters. Everyone had their own floor, placed by what they did the most and whom they spent time with. In the middle there was the 'family' floor. Then Tony and Bruce shared a few floors of labs that they spent most of their time in. Clint's arm was tightly wrapped around Natasha as leaned on his shoulder, purring almost. Tony and pepper cuddled on the couch beside them. Bruce was not being successful in explaining how to Use an iPad to Thor and Steve. This picture might have seemed normal for a while. Finally they had gotten into the groove of life as ultra-famous crime-fighting superheroes. Their serene Saturday morning didn't last long. A very disruptive alert from JARVIS shattered their peace.

"Sir there seems to be a guest for miss Potts here" JARVIS Informed

Sighing Pepper started to get up from Tony's lap.

"Wait!" Tony cried. He didn't want her leaving him for some appointment she had made. She paused and stared into his eyes for a moment before Bruce volunteered to fetch the client. Tony smirked and kissed Pepper lightly as she sat back down. The elevator door opened to show Bruce with a confused look on his face, and a young girl with a few bags.

"Oh you must be Jane" Pepper said getting up to give her a hug. Tony frowned. How could this girl be more important than him? Thor perked up at the name Jane.

"Jane called a few weeks ago and I offered her a floor here to li-" Peeper was interrupted by Thor whipping around to give her a huge hug and plop and plant a welcoming kiss on her.

Steve had spoken up enough for everyone to hear, "Thor do you greet others like this or do you know her? And Pepper Do you just invite random strangers into the house or is there a reason?"

Thor answer before Pepper could open her mouth. "This is Jane Foster. My Girlfriend."

"Hi everyone, I'm Jane. I'm uh an astrophysicist. I was tracking storms when a guy came out of the storm and well, I, to say the least, I well, ran him over with my car. But he saved me from Loki and an evil robot thing. Soo... yea, Hi!"

Tony let out a loud snicker only to receive a harsh slap from Pepper.

"Well I'm Steve Rodgers, It's a pleasure I'm sure you know all about my past so... Welcome Aboard" Steve stuck out his hand for a shake.

"Bruce Banner, Doctor, Radiation specialist." Bruce called from a corner.

"I'm Clint, step out of line and get an arrow between your eyes." Clint called "Just kidding, welcome." He seemed awfully happy. Probably because he had all the time he wanted to be with Natasha.

"Tony Stark, Playboy, Billionaire, genius." Tony smiled deviously  
"and asshole, don't forget egoistic snarky asshole!" Clint added  
Tony glared back at him still holding his creepy smile.

Natasha Got up from Clint's side. She strolled over to her; a dark emotionless stare was plastered on her face. Everyone held their breath, if Natasha doesn't like then that's the end of it. She circled Jane several times each time her face growing in disgust each round. Jane's expression as well as everyone else's melted to worry and horror. Finally she stopped in front of Jane, who was now almost shivering. Her dead face now took an evil crooked smile. Her eyes had a faint glint. Jane screeched as Natasha leapt at her. Nobody was close enough or fast enough to grab her. Jane was braced for pain. Eyes glued shut arms in front of her face. Natasha Must be strangling her. She felt arms clamp around her body squeezing her tightly. She paused. There was not the pain she was prepared for, instead throbbing of being held so tightly. This was a well-built woman. Jane slowly cracked an eye open to Find Natasha hugging her, with a friendly face.

"I am SO glad you are here, Pepper and me are the only girls here and it's hard to babysit this lot of boys. We could really use you. Plus pepper has been making me do girl nights with her and to tell the truth it's a bit empty. We are going to be great friends!"

The room was full of empty and confused looks. Even Clint had not expected this.

"Well um thank you Natasha, I'll be looking forward to spending time with yo-"

"Stop right there missy." Natasha Interrupted, "Natasha is much to formal. Call me Tasha." Jane and Tasha shared a quick smile as they looked around the room at the disturbed face. The three girls exploded into laughter as they walked up the stairs to Jane's new floor to get her acquainted. Before disappearing Natasha turned around hissed in a low tone

"That does NOT apply to the rest of you, any of you shorten my name and" She rose her finger to her neck and scraped her nail across it to signal that they might be found dead after the fact. Then she turned and skipped happily up to meet the Pepper and Jane.

"Any idea on what just happened?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm just a bit more afraid of her now" Tony added

"a bit?" Thor challenged "I'm down right scared shitless!"

"Legolas?"

"No clue. In all my years of knowing her this has cracked the top ten strange list."

They all just stood and looked at each other for a few minutes. Not even Thor wanted to visit Jane while knowing Natasha would be there.

"Well Point Break, Nice to see you got someone now." Tony said standing up and stretching before leaving the room.

* * *

Sorry That was probably Short, Tell me what you want next. Leave A Review ^w^ Please be honest. I'm going to post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Steve

**Sorry for the HUGE wait. I wrote this a month ago but then I had to leave on vacation. Thank you everyone one who added it to their alerts! Leave a review on what to see in the future. I have the next chapter done and will release it within a week. enjoy the words. (^o^)~!**

* * *

Steve waited outside a coffee shop. He was confident that the dating event Tony had set up for him and Bruce hadn't gone too terribly. Steve had agreed to go one date just to prove that he didn't need someone to make him happy. He hated to admit it, and of course he would never admit it to any one else, but he hadn't gotten over Peggy. There he admitted it. That wasn't so hard was it? Oh heck, it was that hard, his eyes started to water. Steve punched himself in the face. Hard enough to knock sense into him but not hard enough to show any physical evidence. This had become a bad habit of his. He knew he was persuasive to others but to himself? No he couldn't do it. So instead he started to physical abuse him self to compensate for the lack of control over his emotions. He wondered how the rest of the team would react if they found out. Usually if he had bruises they would assume that he was training too hard.

Last night was a blur. He remembered that he was dragged by tony to a bar to meet some of Tony's friends. He had lost tony in the crowd for most of the night. However tony wouldn't let him leave until he had a date. Well Steve and pretty much everyone one knew Tony's 'type' of friends. So to compromise he found asked the first girl who passed by outside out for some coffee the next morning. He hadn't even remembered what she looked like.

The cool crisp New York air made it rather uncomfortable to wait in. even though he didn't chill easily and had survived the cold German winter. Finally a small girl walked towards him. She had cream blond hair that was in two braids on the side of her head. Her innocent blue eyes focused on Steve. She smiled. There was no doubt she was attractive. But he had no clue what he personality would be like. Scary. Steve was still adjusting to the fact that many girls were as powerful as him. Natasha Romanoff helped him realize that the quickest. In the 40's women were just being let in t official positions. He remembered Peggy. His thoughts continued. The girl had now stopped in front of him. He could see light freckles spattering the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Steve" she said in a soothing light tone.

"Uh um hi ' Steve said struggling to answer for he was obviously too swept up in her beauty to remember her name. She let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Shall we go in?" she inquired leaning her head to the door.

"Why yes of coarse" Steve had come back into his usual gentleman-like personality that became expose when interacting with girls. This was his favorite coffee shop, and he had been glad he brought her, however while his mind had drifted to who knows where. By the time he snapped out of it the girl had already ordered two of whatever she normally gets. Guess she's been here before. They walked up to the cashier side by side. Steve had never had a girlfriend before. Nobody wanted his previous weak self. Now what if girls only liked him for his new ability. And the serum didn't exactly change his social interaction skills. She reached for her purse to grab some cash when warm gentle hand softly grabbed hers to stop it, when she looked up she was rather surprised to see Steve smiling at her with his relaxed eyes fixed on hers.

"I got it" " was all he said. Some how the one sentence seemed like the nicest gesture she had received in a long time. Why was she surprised. No clue. She was on a date with him, and he was known to be a gentleman in everyday life. But still he seemed so quiet and secluded. They found a seat at a counter top and immediately took the lead.

"So you know all about me I'm sure but I know nothing about you, last night left me with a date with very pretty lass that I know nothing about. " He glanced down at her coffee cup. In the sloppy server handwriting he could make out ' E'

"Michelle I have a way of making this a game. "You tell me something about you and I'll tell you anything you want to know. This past few month, my past, battles..." Steve trailed off. He looked in her inquisitive eyes. He knew she was trying to figure out what she wanted to know.

"Alright, I'm a marathon runner. I've been running since I was six. I won second place in two triathlons and 5 in the ironman completion. Now, What were you like before you were given the serum?"

"Well, I was a frail and sickly kid. I couldn't join the army because I was too weak. When I enlisted for the sixth time they put me in the supersolder project for my constant persistence and unmatched bravery." Spending time with Michelle was fun very fun. He yet again tried not to admit that she was more then just proof to tony that he could have a love life.

"I am an only child. My mother passed away when I was five. That's why I took up running, to clear my mind. I now live with my dad in a small apartment off of Sixth Street. Ok, so what was the worst thing about waking up to 2012?"

Steve took a huge breath before answering. He hated this question. It reminded him of Peggy.

"Well mostly that everyone I know is gone. Bucky, my best friend, he encouraged me to join. I owe this all to him."

Michelle looked at him, she gestured for him to continue. Reluctantly he continued.

"Peggy was a British agent who helped with the program. She appreciated me before the serum for my character."

he didn't want to dwell on the subject. Steve nonchalantly glanced at his watch, 9:46; they came in at 6:20. Wow time flies when you're in love. It took a moment for the time to really settle in. Oh dear. He had a training session with Natasha at ten. He had time. Well, he could make time.

"I have worked at Charlie's for two and a half years. I've been saving up to buy a necklace in a retro set I've been collecting. Or move out. Haven't straightened out my priorities in a while. But, is it intimidating to work with the other avengers?"

"Well stark's father worked on the serum with me. So I can kind of pull that over him. Banner us pretty controlled but still knowing he could kill you is crazy. Barton, no. Romanoff, absolutely. Thor is on my level on some ways because we both are pretty out of it in terms of technology."

"This Romanoff chick seems very interesting. Love to meet her sometime."

They stood and pushed in their chairs. Steve grew uneasy. Jane's encounter was scary. Would she like Michelle? He already hit it off with Michelle. He had come to far now. Besides he felt confident today. This was a terrible idea. Oh well.

"What about now? Do you want to come with me to meet her now? I have a training session with her now. You could come and watch."

He extended a helmet out to her from his motorcycle and added a small smile to seal the deal.

"Well I really shouldn't. But I- no it would be wrong to intrude your home. Well..."

She hesitantly grabbed the helmet, clipped it on then got on the bike behind Steve tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. The sound of the motor rumbled as they drove off in the direction of the tower. What has he gotten himself into.


End file.
